fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bosco (Powerhouse411)
The so-called Empire of Bosco (Romaji: Bosuko Teitoku; Kana: ボスコ・ていこく) is one of the countries of both the planet Earth Land and the eastern continent of Ishgar. Notably; it is east of Fiore, south of Seven and Iceberg, west of Stella, and north of Minstrel. Lastly, it is the primary setting of The Lionhearted. Government Before Alvarez Bosco is a mafia state which is under the absolute monarchy of a dark guild named Tiger's Eye. As such, the titles Emperor of Bosco and Guild Master of Tiger's Eye are one and the same. And most — if not all — governmental officials are members of Tiger's Eye. In addition, Tiger's Eye allows a number of its vassal guilds to reign over small portions of Bosco. As a result, there are plenty of areas where Tiger's Eye is more of a supervisor than an overlord. After Alvarez Notably, during the Alvarez Empire's invasion of Bosco, a supermajority of Tiger's Eye's vassal guilds are razed to the ground by the Alvarez Empire. As a result, a year later, Tiger's Eye is overthrown by the Four Symbols Alliance and replaced with a new guild named Yellow Dragon. Under the reign of Yellow Dragon, Bosco ceases to be a mafia state and finally begins an arduous, long, but ultimately worthwhile journey to becoming a decent place to live. Notable Events * In the year X792, Bosco is invaded by the Alvarez Empire. Consequently, a supermajority of Tiger's Eye's vassal guilds are razed to the ground by the Alvarez Empire and Tiger's Eye itself is brought to the brink of ruin by the Alvarez Empire's siege of Taiga. However; before the Alvarez Empire managed to take Taiga from Tiger's Eye; the Alvarez Empire's siege of Taiga is broken by Lions' Heart. Subsequently, a coalition between the Four Symbols Alliance — predominantly composed of Azure Dragon, Black Turtle, Vermilion Bird, and White Tiger — and Lion's Heart would manage to rout the Alvarez Empire from Bosco. * In the year X793, Tiger's Eye — which had been severely weakened by the Alvarez Empire's invasion of Bosco — is overthrown by the Four Symbols Alliance. Not long after, the Four Symbols Alliance replaces Tiger's Eye with a new guild named Yellow Dragon. And Yellow Dragon sets Bosco on the arduous, long, but ultimately worthwhile path to becoming a decent place to live. Areas, Cities, Towns, and VIllages * Brocéliande - A town that is rumored to be hiding a magic-boosting fountain. * Hercynia - The town that is nearest to Lion's Heart. * Lion's Heart - An orphanage in the middle of central Bosco's wilderness. In order to defend itself from banditry and exploitation, it has become a full-fledged guild. * Mirkwood - A town that is under the oppression and tyranny of the infamous Walpurgis Night. Guilds * Four Symbols Alliance - An alliance of rebel guilds. ** Azure Dragon - The largest of the rebel guilds in the east. ** Black Turtle - The largest of the rebel guilds in the north. ** Vermilion Bird - The largest of the rebel guilds in the south. ** White Tiger - The largest of the rebel guilds in the west. * Lion's Heart - A self-defense guild which began as an orphanage. * Tiger's Eye - The absolute monarch of Bosco. * Walpurgis Night - One of the few guilds that has managed to be labeled as a dark guild in Bosco of all places. Trivia * Bosco is Italian for "Forest".